Romeo and Juliet prepare to meet Much ado about nothing
by Firegirl99
Summary: Yeah so this was a break from my English assessment (THAT went well-not!) and I thought I'd upload it. Oh yeah thought i'd mention it's in modern day. Please read and if you tell me what you want to happen then I'll add it into a chapter and leave a shout out for you at the end of it. :D xxx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Long time huh? Well anyways if you're reading this coz you're following me then you're awesome and if you're reading t for any other reason then you're also awesome but I still think you should follow me (NOT LITERALLY! ~:) um, if you're reading my other story Cato and Clove love at first kiss then I just want to say sorry for not updating in ages! Loads of things have came in my way which I will tell you about when I finally post but that probably won't be until I can actually afford to procrastinate doing my course work. BTW sorry if some of the words stick together it's just my new laptop has a problem with the space key, I did try to check it all but cel a ve...**

* * *

On the stage of an acting collage stand two very popular actors called Ben and Beatrice. They are two of the 'most experienced' dancers at the collage and have had their fair share of heartbreak or as many people like to say…they're old. At the bottom of the steps inspecting their every move is their teacher: Claud

They perform to their piece of music with stone cold expressions and daggers slicing the air between them by the glares they send and receive.

Claud: Stop, stop, STOP! You are ment to be in love with each other! (sighs) Look, I…I know it's been difficult having to work together since you…broke up but just suck it up and deal with it! You have to respect that you are both good actors and therefore -

Beatrice: he is good at acting in front of women but what does that make him in front of a man?

Ben: Oh would you just admit that I'm a better performer than you?!

Claud: Shut up! Both of you! I can see passion and anger but I want to see you so overwhelmed by love that nothing else matters in the entire world – that your heart feels as if it's being pulled like a magnet towards the other person, like you can barely breath when they're not around for the fear that you can't ever see them again!

Ben: Woah mate you're going a bit deep there is there something you want to tell us?

Claud: no, I'm just going to ring Hero and when I get back I want you two to show me how much you are in love with each other.

Beatrice: I'd rather die then have him tell me he loves me!

* * *

Ben: Oh, Beatrice, are you still alive? (shrugs) Didn't notice.

Beatrice: Are you still talking? Nobody listens to you.

They argue for at least another half an hour before they realize that everyone has left. They decide to go home to but end up yelling to their friends on the phone about the other for the majority of the night anyway.

If only they knew what was their friends were planning for them...

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was only short...I dunno if I should continue this and make it into a full on take of Much Ado About Nothing or if I should just leave it as a one-shot. Let me know what you think and I'll decide based on your reviews. Anyways this was probably rubbish but I needed a break from my English assessment yet I didn't want to feel guilty so here came the Shakespeare based story...YAY!? FAVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :D xxx**


	2. Important AN

**Ok, so if any of you have read some of my other stories then you'll know that I don't really like making AN chapters but I felt like this was important. **

**When I got home today (in a GREAT mood BTW coz we won the footy!) I found that I had two emails, then when I opened them I found that they were both mean reviews. One about my story 'Too cold for comfort' and one about this story. Now I don't mind getting reviews that say they don't like my stories coz everyone has their own opinion but these simply seemed spiteful and just went too far. **

**One stated that by reading my story their night was ruined - hello! If you really hate it that much then don't read it! They also said that their 3 year old brother could do what I've done - I'm not saying they can't (although it's unlikely that a 3 year old can even understand Shakespeare) but world wide famous directors and writers have used the same technique so you clearly haven't got a clue what you're on about. **

**The other (about too cold for comfort) said that I deserved a U for it - we don't have the same marking system over here but I know that I didn't get a U. If you are going to ****_try_**** and mark my writing without even using a critia then you should at least explain how I can improve. **

**I'm not sure if it's jsut these two people who think this or if it's everyone so I've decided to pose a few questions to you guys.**

**1) Do you think I should leave this as a one-shot or continue it? **

**2) Do you enjoy reading my converted English assainments or should I stop posting them? **

**3) Do you like the plot line for this story? **

**It would mean a lot to me if you replied in the reviews. **

**Thanks! :D x**


End file.
